Negima Shorts
by itrytofight
Summary: Story 1: Love and Affection A boy tries to forget someone he used to like so he can focus on the girl he's dating. He finds it impossible.


For those who read my _Peace to War_ fanfiction, I apologize for not following up. Thanks to my laziness, schedule, personal events, and huge _Lord of the Rings _size story I chose to create, I stopped writing entirely. I'm back however, only to write short stories about _Magister Magi Negima_ and other fiction until I ingrain writing into my life.

So, without further ado, I introduce one of such stories.

P.S. I do not own _Magister Magi Negima_.

**Negima Shorts**

**Chapter 1**

**Love and Affection**

A tanned boy walks the sands of Mahora's lake as the sun painted red skies as it disappeared behind the horizons; his focus is on it's sun stained waters. He's on his way to meet up with a girl he wanted to love… but only liked. He's both Filipino and Japanese and knowledgeable about both cultures… _somewhat _knowledgeable in truth.

A Catholic from birth, and a serious one at that, he prays often and helps sing choir at his church, in both his homeland and here in Mahora. One can find him praying the Rosary or reading a Bible around his lonely room atop the _Girl's_ Dormitories or small parks here and there.

Let's not forget, he attends Mahora Jr. High… an **ALL GIRLS SCHOOL**…

Aside from a sixteen year old teacher, the same age as a certain teacher from Britain, teaching a class in the very same school… it is very, very, odd and should be troubling. It's a wonder why Mahora's school district didn't react rashly and remove both him and the teacher.

Walking the sands, no situation awareness, thinking of her… not her that approached him to his left, "Isamu-san…Isamu-san!"

"Huh!?" Isamu was awakened from his day dreams, "Oh, hey Izumi-chan".

The girl in front of him, a feet and a half shorter, pale face, small yet somewhat athletic body, red eyes and purple-blue hair, is the girl he's currently dating.

A shy person who thought of herself as a "side character" who's only purpose was to support her friends and others. It was part of the reason she decided to become a nurse.

It was this trait, other than the fact that he thought of her as cute… like the other girl he loved, that drawn himself to her. He guessed that deep down she didn't want this self prescribed fate and also guessed that she crushed on him, Isamu Airi Ampon, and on both cases he was right.

"Earth to Isamu! You're not high again are you!?"

"I'm awake! I'm awake… and since when do I smoke pot?" now that she was here he has to stop thinking of the girl of his past and focus on the girl in front, "So… we have the night to ourselves, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I was thinking of just you and me walking along the beach till nightfall," she smiled, a happy look to her face, as she said those words. Ever since she and he started dating, she slowly crawled out of her shell.

First it was her that he teased; now it's her teasing him… like the girl before her.

"How hopelessly romantic," he held up his chin as to feign ponder, "Alright, nothing else to do."

He holds her hand, she holds his hand, and they walk the sandy beach as the sun sinks beyond the horizon. In a way, he wished for someone else's hand.

"Maybe I'll get some along the way," joked Isamu. Isamu would have chose lust as the predominant sin he would want to keep and commit if given that by God. The girl right here, and the girl before, knew that but also knew that he wouldn't put himself before another, especially in relationships like this one.

"In your dreams!"

He would only commit fornication if given the opportunity, neither would.

* * *

Its night now, the brightest of the stars shine amidst the poor street lights of Mahora and other surrounding Japanese cities. The moon is the brightest of them all.

Yet, they sat on the beach in the warm of the night talking.

"So Yuna-san was like getting mad at this one guy for touching her and when he did the unthinkable she went off-" she explained a conflict that occurred this morning. She always was the one talking, a rarity even among her friends, but not around him. She didn't know why.

They went back and forth talking about school, family, life, work, religion, friends, and repeat.

"I know that guy, he's a definite player and douche bag that one. I didn't know he would go that far-," Isamu chuckled.

His face did a damn good job hiding his anguish. The more he tried to take his focus out of one girl and aim at the one with him, the more that one girl came to the forefront of the mind.

He liked the girl with red eyes and blue-purple hair, but did not love her.

In love he meant feel affection, and it was definitely not for her.

"What, out of things to talk about?"

"Why don't **you** do the talking for once?" She asked.

"Not much to talk about, except me flirting with my classmates and being hit on like… once every month."

They were of the same classroom, same teacher, unlike the other girl he liked.

"You would like someone to hit on you wouldn't you?"

Isamu was not at all ugly, a swimmers body minus the abs. If he only was more outgoing rather than introverted… despite this, he holds friendships with many in his class and many guys outside of class, "Well, not really… I have you."

The girl in front of him didn't catch the lie, rather she acknowledged him by gently pushing him to the ground as to lie on the sand and use him as a pillow.

He often dreamt of another girl doing the same, and still does.

There was silence thereafter, each enjoying the other's presence.

The warm night, the brightest of stars, the brightest the moon has ever been, and the two together, it would have been the best of days for them if it weren't for the nagging memories of her.

At least, he was able to shove them away for the moment and enjoy the girl in front of him.

* * *

It's close to midnight; they walk home through the cobblestone streets of the European themed college town, Just Isamu and her, her and Isamu.

The streets are empty with but a few college students having a night out, so he kept close to her and held her tightly. Isamu is fond of the warmth between them, the girl feels the same.

Closing the distance between them and the dorms, one step at a time, they took a step from there embrace now holding hands.

He had all but forgotten the girl that haunted him, that is until…

"Hey Ako," that voice which Isamu found familiar made him twitch for all but a second, his girl, Ako Izumi, noticed this.

Turning around, they found themselves face to face with another couple just like themselves, a girl Ako's age, a cheeky face, a foot taller than Ako, and long black hair, and her boyfriend, a tall well built Filipino guy who looked older.

They knew him, he knew her.

"Oh, are you two…?" Isamu guessed that both she and he was the last to know about there "relationship" despite a certain classmate's tendency to spread rumors whether they are true or false, "I see… well you do make a cute couple."

"Well, I didn't know you'd come around to get a girl Isamu," The taller of them, her boyfriend.

Isamu replied, "It's tough with a schedule like mine, but it's working so far."

Isamu smiled, as he tries to bury the jealousy within his heart.

"You know them Isamu?" Ako asked.

"Yeah, we used to know each other way back," the taller said.

"We were the best of friends too," the girl is smiling, how Isamu loved that smile then and now.

"Well, it's getting late now… Isamu don't forget the meeting," the taller reminded.

"Don't worry; I won't be late… well maybe a little late," Isamu said as he flashed his fake smile.

"Okay then, Ako-san I'll see you at practice?" the girl before him.

Ako answered, "Sure thing, I'll see you then."

"Great, see you then!" they turned to leave, but she stopped abruptly, surprising her boyfriend a bit, and turned her head to Isamu, "I'm happy you found your soul mate Isamu."

She smiled at him, he smiled the best he could, "I'm… I'm glad too."

For a moment they looked at each other, sadness behind smiles, till both she and her boy went there way through Mahora's warm night.

Ako and Isamu stood there, Ako kept looking at the couple leaving and then at Isamu, watching them disappear behind poorly lit, European themed buildings.

"See you guys later!" Ako yelled. She turned her attention to her boyfriend.

Isamu stood there, lost in a time gone by…

"Isamu-kun…" Ako.

After all this time, Isamu admitted to her and himself, "Ako… I still like her."

In the middle of the night, the warm summer night, like the ones back home in the Philippines, he admitted it to himself and her.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it for one story. I hope you enjoyed it and hope you deliver some good criticism that will help me as an amateur fanfiction writer. If you have any ideas, just comment me.

Also, I'm thinking of writing fanfiction concerning both TWEWY and Valkyria Chronicles (which I cannot start without knowing any background info on the recruits outside the main story, I don't own a PS3 but I do know most of the story via YouTube; ANY HELP WILL BE APPRECIATED!!!) so keep a heads up.


End file.
